Status Update Puckleberry!
by PuckleberryGeek
Summary: Another Puckleberry Facebook story.. Read it, review it, love it! :
1. Chapter 1

_A.N; Well, this is my 3rd story; the first one is in-complete Puckleberry, the 2nd one is a Cherry oneshot and this one is a Puckleberry facebook story. After this one I plan on doing a Cherry Facebook story, (With the same title; except it's going to be 'Status Update; Cherry!') then Samchel, ( - Vice-versa) then Berryford :) .. What?, I like to mix it up a little ;) .. I hope you enjoy and I make sure I say this in all my stories; Remember; Read and Review .. Thank you ;)_

_BTW: Smh - Shaking my head .. Just incase you didn't know ;)_

_ Oh and Karosky is a GOOD guy! .. He's not a bully,a homophobic or gay.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn Fabray <strong>is now in a relationship with **Finn Hudson**.

(^**Rachel Berry **likes this.)

**Quinn Fabray:** Alert the media! Manhands is _finally_ over _my_ boyfriend .. Or so she pretends.. Should I be worried? I think not..

**Rachel Berry:** Uhh Quinn? .. I actually liked this status _because_ I'll '_finally' _have Finn off my back.. and you should be worried because I recieved a text from Finn this morning saying would I go out with him .. 'But would I date Finn again? I think not..'

**Noah Puckerman:** Badass Rach .. I _like _it ;) .. Oh and if I liked this status; it would be because Frankenteen would actually have a reason _not_ to stare up those tiny skirts Rach wears .. But I didn't like it because to be honest, nobody gives a shit..

**Rachel Berry:** Like! xD

**Santana Lopez: **Like! ;)

**Sam Evans: **Like! :D

**Artie Abrams: **Like! :)

**Matt Rutherford: **Like! :P

**Mike Chang: **Like! ;P

**Mercedes Jones: **Like! :o)

**Brittany Pierce: **Like! ;o)

**Kurt Hummel: **Like! .. Umm.. :o} !

(^**Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry, Wes Davidson **and 17 others liked this.)

**Blaine Anderson: **Like XD

**Rachel Berry: **Blaine! .. That was MY smiley! :l .. Smh.

(^**Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez **and 24 others liked this.)

**Blaine Anderson: **Your smiley doesn't have a capital x .. Mine does ;)

**Rachel Berry: **Ugh.. Fine.

(^**Blaine Anderson **liked this.)

**Finn Hudson: **.. Dislike! :l

**Santana Lopez: **Congrats, Finnocence. You found a new smiley! But guess what?_ ..._ NO ONE CARES!.

**Quinn Fabray: **Santana! Get OFF my status! .. And everyone else who have nothing nice to say!

**Brittany Pierce:** But Quinn .. You never have anything nice to say, so why are you telling other people to? :S ..

(^**Rachel Berry, Mike Chang, Holly Holiday** and 86 other people likes this.)

**Noah Puckerman: **QUINN GOT BURNED! .. Even a teacher liked this! LOL AT QUINN! :D

**Brittany Pierce: **Quinn got burned? .. Someone help her! :O

**Santana Lopez: **Britt, I'll explain it to you on chat :)

**Brittany Pierce:** Okay? ..

**Quinn Fabray: **I hate you all ..

**Holly Holiday: **Well that's no way to speak to a teacher!

**Quinn Fabray: **I'm SO sorry! .. Please don't give me detention? :O

**Holly Holiday:** Quinn.. I was joking. I don't even work at McKinley anymore..

**Rachel Berry: **PONNED!

(^**Santana Lopez, Holly Holiday, Wes Davidson **and 58 others likes this.)

* * *

><p><strong>Noah Puckerman - Rachel Berry<strong> is SO awesome and Badass, I can honestly say she is the BESTEST, BESTEST Bestfriend in this entire world! .. She's SO much cooler than me! .. Don't even listen if I deny it!. I'm going to go play with my Barbies now ..

**Kurt Hummel: **Oooh, Do I smell Puckleberry? *Praying while typing this* ;)

(^**Blaine Anderson, Brittany Pierce, Mike Chang **and 479 other people likes this.)

**Santana Lopez: **Yes? .. Wait, that's not even a question, it's a DEMAND!.

(^ **Matt Rutherford, Will Schuester, Kurt Hummel **and 39 other people likes this.)

**Finn Hudson: **Puckleberry? .. :'(

**Rachel Berry: **I'm just going to ignore that comment, Finn! .. And 479 people likes Puckleberry? .. Seriously?

**Noah Puckerman: **What can I say, Berry?.. We're two Hot Jews ;) and Finn; . .. *Back to the real subject here* RACHEL BARBARA BERRY! ..

**Rachel Berry: **Yes? .. *With the most innocent face imaginable.*

**Santana Lopez: **Haha Rach! .. Is this true Puckerman? ;)

**Brittany Pierce: **Puck has Barbies? .. OMG me too! .. You should totally bring them over to my house!.. We could play Tea parties, and dress up and sleepovers! .. Doesn't that sound Fun? :D

**Rachel Berry: **Yeah Noah! .. Doesn't that sound like fun? ;)

**Noah Puckerman:** Britt; I never have and never will play with a Barbie .. I'm sorry, it's just Berry thinks it's cool to make up shitty lies! .. Santana; Oh Yeah, it's SO true .. Like you saying your Sand-Bags are real ;) .. Rach; I know where you live! .. You better have a fucking good hiding place because I'm now coming over .. *With the most Evil face imaginable*

**Rachel Berry:** You wouldn't ..

**Rachel Berry: **Noah? ..

**Mercedes Jones: **Should I be worried? :S ..

**Sam Evans: **I am ..

**Matt Rutherford: **Me too ..

**Santana Lopez: **Ditto ..

**Brittany Pierce: **Same ..

**Mike Chang: **My point exactly ..

**Artie Abrams: **You read my mind, Yo ..

**Blaine Anderson: **You couldn't of put it more correctly ..

**Rachel Berry: **Are you guys really going to start this again? :)

**Santana Lopez: **Rachel! .. Where are you? .. Has Puck got you yet? .. How are you on Facebook right now?.. Are you harmed in any way because if he's done anything I swear I'll cortar las pelotas y darles de comer a él! ..

**Rachel Berry: **San, I've been taking Spanish for Far to long to not understand what that means and trust me, that won't be necessary.. Well, not yet anyway ;) .. And to answer your other questions; I'm using my phone from my Awesome hiding place, Noah hasn't found me yet because of how Awesome it is ;) .. and even though you and I both know he wouldn't hurt me, if he did I would use my brand new perfected Ninja skills that Mike taught me ;)

**Mike Chang: **Dudes, She's not lying! .. She like just as good as me, if not better! .. She flipped Frankenteen yesterday!

**Finn Hudson: **That really hurt :l .. You should really learn to control your ninja skills .. Just sayin'.

**Rachel Berry: **You should really learn to not sneak up on people and grab their ass .. Just sayin'.

** Noah Puckerman: **YOU FUCKING WHAT?

**Finn Hudson: **It was an accident! .. She's lying!.

**Rachel Berry: ** I'm lying? :O .. Oh yeah!, I forgot that it's so natural to silently walk up behind someone who's unaware your there and then your hand 'accidentally' grabbing their ass .. My bad. Get real, Finn!

**Dave Karosky: **You wait until Monday, Hudson..

(^**Mike Chang, Matt Rutherford, Sam Evans **and 19 others like this.)

**Quinn Fabray: **Finn? .. Is this true? ..

**Finn Hudson: **No? .. I mean, No. I promise.. I would never lie to you.

**Finn Hudson: **Quinn? ..

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn Fabray<strong> is now single.

-Comments-

**Finn Hudson: **Quinn, please don't do this..

**Rachel Berry: **It's a bit to late now, Finnessa. Facebook just made it official..

(^**Dave Karosky, Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman** and 659 others likes this.)

**Rachel Berry:** Quinn?. I know we don't get on, but if it means anything, I'm really sorry. May not be the right time, but San and Britt are coming over to my house tonight for a girly sleepover ... Interested? :)

**Quinn Fabray: **After all I've put you through? .. Your ready to just put it behind us and invite me to your sleepover? :')

**Rachel Berry:** Well, since you put it like that .. I'm kidding ;) .. Sure. I'm ready to put it behind us. And besides, I think you need to be surrounded by girls who are prepared with tubs of Ben and Jerry's and 3 pairs of shoulders to cry on now more than ever :')

**Quinn Fabray:** What about Santana and Brittany?

**Santana Lopez: **It's fine with Britt .. I'm not so sure.

**Rachel Berry:** San, come on. The girl has just broken up with her idiot boyfriend. She needs girlfriends right now .. Please? .. For me?

**Santana Lopez: **Hmmm .. Fine. For you.. But Fabray, I don't give a shit how heartbroken you are, you still earn back friendship.

**Quinn Fabray: **I totally understand and agree, Santana. The way I treated you .. Well, all three of you for that matter, is really unforgivable and I won't blame you if you don't forgive me, but if you do, I think we can be really great friends again.

**Santana Lopez:** We'll see .. And Rach, are you still hiding? ;)

**Rachel Berry: **... Maybe ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Noah Puckerman<strong>: **Rachel Berry** .. Where are you midget?

-Comments-

**Rachel Berry:** To answer or not to answer; that is the question. ;)

**Santana Lopez: **Haven't you been looking for a couple of hours now? :S

**Noah Puckerman: **3 hours .. But I'm not giving up. I'm going to find you midget! .. Oooh!, I have an idea!.

**Rachel Berry:** My phone is on silent, so texting/calling me then listening if you can hear it? .. Not going to work ;)

**Noah Puckerman:** Berry! .. You read my MIND!

**Santana Lopez: **Oooh, Do I smell Puckleberry? .. Okay, now you've got me quoting Hummel, but it was necessary ;)

**Kurt Hummel**: You say that like it's a bad thing, my fine-looking friend. My words are the words of a genius! :)

**Mike Chang:** He's right .. He quotes me WAY to much! ;D

**Rachel Berry: **And where do you get your wise words? .. Me, of course ;)

**Santana Lopez: **And where did you get your swagger? .. Your talking to her! xD

**Brittany Pierce:** But where did you get mine, yours and Rach's pinky shake from? .. That was me if I remember rightly :)

**Matt Rutherford: **Yeah, but remind me, who was it who taught you the worm, huh? .. I think that was me :)

**Mercedes Jones:** Who was it that first showed you that you could dance? .. Can you remember that? ;)

**Matt Rutherford:** Ohh Yeah! .. I totally remember that! :) .. Wow! So long ago! ;)

**Rachel Berry: **Okay .. You two just TOTALLY broke the cycle!

(^**Matt Rutherford, Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel **and 375 others liked this.)

* * *

><p><em>A.N: I LOVE FACEBOOK FANFICS!<em> .. _When I was writing this, I just couldn't stop! .. This isn't just a oneshot, I want to try and get it quite long actually. As I said up there ^^ I'm still doing the Cherry, Samchel and Berryford Facebook Fanfics, but it might take a while as I'm still writing my other Puckleberry Fanfic 'The New Badass Family In Town' and I'm considering making my oneshot Cherry Fanfic 'Excuse Me?' (it's either called that or 'Excuse Me!' :D) an actual length story .. I'm not sure.. Obviously you've finished reading this, (or you've just decided to randomly scroll to the bottom ..) so if you liked it, you should really read my other Fanfics! (There's only two, but O'well ;D_) .. _When/if you do, you will soon find out my sad little motto .. Which I LOVE!; "Remember; Read and Review!" .. Well, all that's left to say is REMEMBER; READ AND REVIEW! Haha ;) _


	2. New Directions Puckleberry 20 Mission!

**Quinn Fabray: **Is having a GREAT time at **Rachel Berry**'s house with **Santana Lopez **and **Brittany Peirce**. I'm having so much fun, I'm already forgetting about a certain Goofy Asshole .. Thanks Girlies! ;D

-Comments-

**Santana Lopez: **Did Fabray just curse? .. What's happening? ;D

**Brittany Peirce: **She did San, but for very good reasons .. Don't worry, I get confuesed all the time; Epecially when I saw Lord Tubbington and Goldy Fish making out .. Quite heavly for my liking :l

(^**Rachel Berry, Lauren Zizes, Azimo Williams **and 89 others likes this.)

**Rachel Berry: **Wait-a-go Quinn! :D .. But from the looks of outside, it looks like that certain goofy asshole has just pulled up in my drive and .. AND JUST HIT MY CAR? I'M GONNA KILL THAT FUCKTARD!

**Noah Puckerman: **I HAVE to see this! ;)

**Matt Rutherford: **Is now holding (More like Forcing!) **Rachel Berry **back from a VERY drunk **Finn Hudson **alongside **Sam Evans, Mike Chang** and **Blaine Anderson**, while **Noah Puckerman **is just sitting back, laughing his ass off. She's a strong little Midget! and Thanks for the help Puckerman! :l

-Comments-

**Noah Puckerman: **If it was up to me, I would be alongside Berry beating the shit out off Finnessa, but I'd be escorted back to Juvie; and it's not a nice place Dude, trust me! .. It looks like Hudson may be going to experiance it as well, though. Drunk driving is a criminal offence, F(not-so-much)innocence ;)

(^**Rachel Berry **likes this.)

**Finn Hudson: **WaNT i BACK quinnnnn !

**Mike Chang: **Translated into English; I want Quinn Back!

(^**Santana Lopez, David Karofsky, Artie Abrams **and 52 others like this.)

**Matt Rutherford: **Yeah, We kind of figured dude ...

**Brittany Peirce: **Ohh .. I just thought Finn was speaking in another language .. :S

**Artie Abrams: **K.

**Mercedes Jones: **K.

**Wes Davidson: **K.

**Santana Lopez: **K.

**Kurt Hummel: **K.

**David Karosky: **K.

**Blaine Anderson: **K.

**Matt Rutherford: **Notifications dudes! ..

**Finn Hudson: **J.

**Tina Cohen Chang: **No Finn; Just no.

(^**Mike Chang, Wes Davidson **and** Azimo Williams **and 103 others like this.)

**Rachel Berry: **Someone get this fucking drunk - ass Douche (Who has scratched the paint work on my BABY!) OUT of my house .. If not I will literally STAB him in the neck .. No Jokes -.-

**Blaine Anderson:** Someone get the knives out of the house .. NOW! :O

**Sam Evans: **I'm on it ..

**Azimo Williams: **She's not serious is she? :S ...

**Santana Lopez: **Yes.

**Azimo Williams: **Really? .. Is she not just over-exaggerating just a little? ...

**Noah Puckerman: **No.

**Azimo Williams:** Honestly? :S

**Quinn Fabray: **OhMyGoodness Rachel. I am SO Sorry! .. I didn't know he was going to come here and scratch your VERY expensive car, which I know means a lot to you. I'll try to pay the damages the little money I get from my tight parents. Ugh, I'm sorry! :'(

**Rachel Berry: **

Quinn: Don't worry Q, it's not your fault Finn is a clumsy Asswipe :l and don't worry about paying! .. You did NOTHING wrong and you have nothing to apologize for! Really :')

Azimo: How about you bring a stopwatch to my House, scratch my $14,000 car, then time yourself on how long your breathing for after that .. Yes Azimo, I'm being serious. No, I am not over-exaggerating; Not even a little. HONESTLY! -.-

**Artie Abrams: **She's speaking truth, Yo. I don't even dare look at her car right now in fear of being killed; Twice over and slowly. Very slowly.

**Azimo Williams: **Ohh .. Kay. I'm Sorry Rachel, but the thought of you mad turns me on a little. ;)

**Noah Puckerman: **The thought of your balls being cut off and shoved down your throat would turn your mother on; and I'd be happy to help ..

**Mike Chang: **Aww look how Puck's sticking up for Ray! :')

**Kurt Hummel: **In a very vulger fashion; But sweet all the same. How I LOVE Puckleberry! .. And maybe some Jewish Pucklebabies in the future? ;)

(^**Santana Lopez, Mike Chang, Holly Holiday **and 858 people likes this.)

**Noah Puckerman: **Oooh, you hear that Rach? .. They want us to start Baby-Making; Like right now! .. What about it? ;)

**Rachel Berry: **In your dreams Puckerman ;)

**Noah Puckerman:** But I'm ready to make my dreams reality! I just need you to agree now! ;)

**Rachel Berry: **Maybe .. If your going to be a good boy ;') .. And get Finn out of my fucking house!.

**Noah Puckerman: **Mission accomplished; I'm ready for the Baby-Making process now ;D

**Rachel Berry:** Keep dreaming Noah :D

**Noah Puckerman: **Ohh FINE! :l .. But I just want you to know; There is no one else I would rather Baby-Make with than you :)

**Rachel Berry: **How .. Sweet? ;)

**Noah Puckerman:** Don't you know it Babe ;)

**-Private Messaging-**

Participants -

**Santana Lopez**

**Brittany Peirce**

**Mercedes Jones **

**Kurt Hummel**

**Quinn Fabray**

**Sam Evans**

**Mike Chang**

**Matt Rutherford**

**Artie Abrams**

**Blaine Anderson**

**Lauren Zizes**

Subject:

**New Directions Puckleberry 2.0 Mission!**

**Santana Lopez: **New Directions Puckleberry 2.0 Mission? .. Really? Wait-to-be subtle Hummel! ;)

**Kurt Hummel: **What do you mean? .. I thought it was quite good actually Miss. Lopez! :)

**Santana Lopez:** Whatever .. Back to the subject at hand; How are we getting them together?

**Mercedes Jones: **Me and Tina have come up with a few Brilliant ideas :D

**Brittany Peirce: **Me too! .. But it involves ducks .. Lots and lots of ducks.

**Sam Evans:** Ohh Kay? .. Well, me and the guys thought we would leave the scheming up to the girls and Kurt (Because that's what you do best .. Kidding, don't hit me ;D) while we are just props for your plans? ..

**Santana Lopez: **Okay, We're fine with all the guys slacking off, you'd just get in the way anyway.. I mean, that's what you do best ;)

**Artie Abrams: **Ha - Ha.. Your SO funny, Santana! .. But that's not what you do best, your best at being really ..

**Matt Rutherford: **Dude, watch what your going to say; She once threw a high heel at my head because I said that purple wasn't her colour .. I have the scar to prove it.

**Santana Lopez:** No Wheels .. Say what you where going to say. LIKE NOW!

**Artie Abrams: **Your best at being really, insanly Smart and Beautiful? :D ..

**Santana Lopez: **Nice save, Abrams ;)


	3. You Love Me Really!

_AN: Hey Guuyyys! :) God how I've missed writing for all you PuckleberryGeeks like me_! ;) _Well, I'm not going to talk (type..) much because I really want to get on with it! Thanks for reading.. Or whatever you plan on doing in the future.. Like reviewing? Pleaseee.. ;D _

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> Just raised enough money to fix the paint job on my car.. Thanks a BUNCH Frankenteen! D:

(^**Mike Chang, Artie Abrams, Santana Lopez **and 30 other friends likes this.)

-Comments-

**Finn Hudson: **Look Rach, I said I'm sorry already! I don't know what else I can do.. :'(

**Rachel Berry:** Your right, Finn..

**Finn Hudson:** .. I am?

**Noah Puckerman: **He is? :S

**Santana Lopez:** What Puckerman just said.. :S

**Rachel Berry: **Yeah Finn, your right .. You don't know what else to do, because there's nothing you CAN do! You think I would just forgive you because you've apologized a couple times and admitted that you were wrong ONCE? Dream on Finn! But you could start by getting off my status!..

(^**Wes Davidson, Blaine Anderson, Brittany Pierce **and 94 others liked this.)

**Noah Puckerman:** Phewww! For a moment there, I thought you actually had forgiven him! I was about ready to come to your house and give you one of those famous 'Berry lectures' that I've had SO many of! ;P

**Rachel Berry: **.. Don't mock me, Puckerman. Besides, you know you love 'em ;)

**Noah Puckerman: **What's not to love? When you pace the room in front of me, your short-ass skirt flies up everytime you turn ;) .. You know what, I think I'm in need of another Berry lecture .. But make sure you wear your black one, that's the shortest one you own.. And you say I take nothing in ;)

(^**Sam Evans, Matt Rutherford, Santana Lopez **and 54 other friends liked this.)

**Rachel Berry: **Ughh Noah! :O Next time I give you a lecture, I'm going to be wearing pants.. Thanks for letting me know though, because I could still be making the same mistake, again and again.. ;)

**Noah Puckerman:** :O .. I was hacked? *Showing you the puppy dog eyes*

**Rachel Berry:** Mmmm.. I bet you were. :D

**Mike Chang: **And they don't even realise it.. Smh.

(^**Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray, David Karofsky **and 432 other friends liked this.)

**Rachel Berry:** Am I missing something? .. :S

**Noah Puckerman: **What she said ^^ :S

**Mercedes Jones: **How can you NOT see it, Diva? White boy, I understand .. But this is SO OBVIOUS! ;D

**Rachel Berry: **"But no offence or anything, Rachel as your normally SO smart, I'm surprised you haven't seen it yet.." Ohh Dw, Mercedes, none taken! :) Loveyoutoo .. :l .. Thanks for sugar-coating it, Mercedes! :O

**Mercedes Jones:** Just keeping it real, Diva ;)

(^**Emma Pillsbury, Tina Cohen-Chang, Holly** **Holiday **and 85 others liked this.)

**Noah Puckerman: **Was I just insulted? .. :S

**Mercedes Jones: **My point exactly.

**Noah Puckerman: **Ohh .. Okay then? :S

**Kurt Hummel: **Ohh dear lord.. O.o

**Brittany Pierce: **Come on Puck, even _I_ get this..

(^**Rachel Berry, Sam Evans, Azimo Williams** and 79 others liked this.)

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>"Two people gotta stick together, to love one another and save it for a rainy day.." (8) (_AN:_(8) _is a music sign :D)_

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **And they're still oblivious..

**Brittany Pierce: **But that's why we've got our plan, Silly :)

**Rachel Berry: **A plan? .. About what? Being out of the loop is very frustrating! :l

**Santana Lopez:** Brittany! Your not meant to mention our plan! .. That's why it's a SECRET! Smh ..

**Noah Puckerman: **What the hell is this plan about? I personally don't give a shit, but Berry's getting restless..

**Brittany Pierce: **Ohh god, sorry :l It was only our secret plan about.. Taking the glee club to go and feed the ducks with us Saturday .. It was meant to be a secret surprise :'(

* * *

><p>-Chat-<p>

**Santana Lopez: **Nice save Britt :)

**Brittany Pierce: **Thanks San, but can we actually go feed the ducks on Saturday? .. They must be getting hungry because I haven't fed them all year! :)

**Santana Lopez: **Sure thing, Britt.

**Brittany Pierce: **Thank you Sanny! Loveyou! :) 3

**Santana Lopez: **Loveyoutoo Britt :'(

**Brittany Pierce: **Why are you sad, San? Don't be sad! We can go feed the ducks another day! :) Please don't be sad.. :'(

**Santana Lopez: **No, it's not about the ducks Britt. I have to tell you something..

**Brittany Pierce: **Okay..

**Santana Lopez: **Well, I can't tell you right now.. I'll tell you Saturday when we're feeding the ducks, okay?

**Brittany Pierce:** Are you sure you want to feed the ducks? We could totally go another day, I'll understand.. :(

**Santana Lopez: **No!, I'm looking forward to it :)

**Brittany Pierce: **YAY! Good! So, your happy again? :D

**Santana Lopez: **I sure am, Britt :)

**Brittany Pierce: **Okay! :) See you and the others Saturday! Bye San :D xx

_-Brittany Pierce has logged off_-

**Santana Lopez: **Yeah .. Bye Britt .. x

-End of Chat-

* * *

><p>-While this was happening-<p>

**Matt Rutherford: **Wait, you and Rach are together right now?

**Noah Puckerman: **Yeahh .. Why? :S

**Matt Rutherford****: **No reason .. *Silently laughing to myself* ;D

**Noah Puckerman: **What are you laughing at, Shaft?

**Matt Rutherford: **Ha - Ha. -_- .. Oh and nothing much, except for the fact that you just ADMITTED THAT YOU AND RACH ARE TOGETHER! ;D

(^**Sam Evans, Will Schuester, Shelby Corcoran** and 684 others liked this.)

**Noah Puckerman:** .. So what if we are, Jealous, Rutherford?

**Matt Rutherford: **.

**Mike Chang: **..

**Mercedes Jones: **...

**Holly Holiday: **...

**Artie Abrams: **...

**Quinn Fabray: **...

**Blaine Anderson**: ...

**Sam Evans: **...

**Finn Hudson: **Puck and Rachel are a couple now? :'(

**Rachel Berry: **What? No! .. Noah! Why'd you say that? .. And Finn: Go. Away -.-

**Noah Puckerman:** I didn't say we together romantically, I just said we were together, which is true, because I'm laying on your bed right now.. With my shirt off ;)

**Kurt Hummel: ***GASP* :O

**Santana Lopez: **Ohh Rach and Puck wanna get Frisky .. Oh la la la la, la la la la la, Oh la la la la, la la la FRISKY! ;D

(^**Mike Chang, Lauren Zizes, Mercedes Jones** and 327 others liked this.)

**Rachel Berry: **NOAH! .. Do you want me to explain why your lying on my bed shirtless? ;)

**Noah Puckerman:** .. You wouldn't.

**Rachel Berry: **In the words of 'Mrs. Doubtfire' : "Don't underestimate me." (_AN: Mrs. Doubtfire is my ALL-TIME favourite film! I watch it religiously and I know it word for word! :D Thought I'd show off a little of my obsession ;D)_

**Kurt Hummel: **I'm not sure I want to know this.. :S

**Santana Lopez: **Shutup Hummel! I do! .. Please, carry on! ;D

**Rachel Berry:** Well, he was drinking some orange juice, but spilt it down himself, so as he went into my fathers' room to borrow a shirt, he walked into the door and caught his stomach and now he has the tiniest scratch on it, but he being more dramatic than I ever have, (leave out the comments please.. ;D) and is lying down on my bed, holding a wet cloth to it.. No funny business went on tonight, well other than Noah walking into a door, that was pretty funny... ;D

(^**Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones, David Karofsky **and 578 others liked this.)

**Noah Puckerman:** Don't. Ever. Speak to me. Again.

**Rachel Berry:** See what I mean about being dramatic? ;)

(^**Tina Cohen-Chang, Lauren Zizes, Sam Evans** and 98 others liked this.)

**Kurt Hummel:** Okay, I did want to hear that! It's hilarious! .. Don't worry Puck, if Rachel is sick of your drama, I'll come play nurse for you.. ;) Kidding; I have my own little drama queen with Blaine! ;)

(^**Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce** and 65 others liked this.)

**Blaine Anderson:** :O I take offence to that!

**Kurt Hummel****: **I was only joking, my Lovely ;)

**Blaine Anderson: **You better be! ;P

**Noah Puckerman: **Ughh Kurt, no worries.. Nurse Rachel is treating me just right, we just need the outfit now.. O.o

**Rachel Berry: **-.- See what I have to put up with?

**Noah Puckerman:** You love me really ;)

**Rachel Berry: **... Smh.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thankyou for reading! Hope you LOVED it like I LOVED writing it! ;) Read&amp;Review! Thanks again! ;)<em>


	4. A 'Gleevening'  Whatever That Is

**Rachel'MikeChang'Berry **changed her name to **Rachel Berry**

**Rachel Berry **is now single

**Sam Evans **is now single

-Comments-

**Sam Evans: **_Why _Rach? :'( It didn't have to be this way! ;)

**Rachel Berry: **I'm so sorry Sam! This is how it had to be! Besides, it wasn't fair to me when your head-over-heels in love with a certain blonde cheerio.. ;)

**Sam Evans: **Well.. Well! Ughh, I have nothing to say to that. :(

**Brittany Pierce: **.. Sam's in love with me? I'm sorry Sam, but I don't feel the same way.. Imagine when you kiss me, you might swallow me with your _huge _mouth! I'm sorry :'(

(^**Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman **and **Mike Chang **likes this.)

**Sam Evans: **No problem Britt :) I'm a little broken hearted, but I'll live. ;D Ohh and Berry I think it's time your quiet! ;)

**Rachel Berry: **Ohh Sam.. What's the fun in being quiet? ;) Britt; Not you! Who else is a blonde cheerio? :)

**Brittany Pierce: **Uhhh .. Coach Sylvester? .. Sam loves Coach Sylvester? :S

(^**Noah Puckerman****, Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry **and 51 others likes this.)

**Sam Evans: **NO! .. Coach Sylvester? Really? D:

**Santana Lopez: **It's understandable.. She'd probably love those mega-lips wrapped around her ..

**Sam Evans: **SANTANA! :O

**Santana Lopez: **Megaphone! ;).. What's with the minor freak-out, Evans? What did you think I was going to say?.. ;)

(^**Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, Matt Rutherford **and 87 others likes this.)

**Sam Evans: **.. Nevermind.

**Santana Lopez: **That's what I thought. ;D

**Sam Evans: **You make me sad :'( .. ;)

**Santana Lopez: **.. Don't worry, I'm sure Quinn will kiss it better ;)

(^**Blaine Anderson, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mercedes Jones **and 19 others likes this.)

**Sam Evans: **SANTANA! D:

**Santana Lopez: **Your repeating yourself now, Samuel. 4th sign of craziness. ;)

**Sam Evans: **Oh yeah? Then what's the 1st? :P

**Santana Lopez: **Having lips the size of yours.. duhhh! ;)

**Quinn Fabray: **San! I happen to like his lips! :)

(^**Rachel Berry **and **Brittany Pierce **likes this.)

**Santana Lopez: **.. I'm sure you do, Quinn. ;)

**Quinn Fabray: **No .. I didn't mean it .. Like that! :S

**Santana Lopez: **.. I'm sure you didn't, Fabray. ;)

**Quinn Fabray: **... -.-

**Santana Lopez: **Don't be mad, Quinn. I'm sure Sam will come make it better..

**Sam Evans: **SANTANA!._.

**Quinn Fabray: **SANTANA!-.-

**Mike Chang: **SANTANA!-_-

**Santana Lopez:** .. Mike? :S

**Artie Abrams: **ARTIE! ;)

**Artie Abrams: **.. Sorry, we felt left out ;D

(^**Artie Abrams, Will Schuester, Matt Rutherford **and 21 others likes this.)

* * *

><p><strong>Noah Puckerman: <strong>I think my Ma loves Rach more than she does me.. :S

-Comments-

**Rachel Berry: **Duhh .. It's because I'm awesome. :)

**Noah Puckerman: **And modest.. ;)

**Rachel Berry: **More awesome than you ;)

**Noah Puckerman: **You wanna bet, Midget? :D

**Rachel Berry: **Depends what we're betting on .. I wouldn't want to be taking money off of you, Noah ;D

(^**Santana Lopez, Blaine Anderson, Lauren Zizes **and 23 others likes this.)

**Noah Puckerman: **If anything it would be me taking things off you! .. Like your clothes, for example ;D

**Rachel Berry: **NOAH! Your so crude! D:

**Noah Puckerman: **You love it babe ;)

**Rachel Berry: **.. Yes, Noah. I _love _how charming you are..-.-

**Noah Puckerman: **So you finally admit it! ;)

**Kurt Hummel: **Aww! You two are just like an old married couple! So sweet! :o)

(^**Quinn Fabray, Will Schuester, ****Sam Evans **and 31 others likes this.)

**Brittany Pierce: **Puck and Rachel are married? How come I wasn't invited? :'(

**Rachel Berry: **Me and Noah are not married, Britt. No matter how much he wishes we were.. ;)

**Noah Puckerman: **Wishes we were married because how amazing it would be in the bedroom department, maybe ;)

**Rachel Berry: **.. You'd only ever marry me because of HOW GOOD IT WOULD BE IN BED? :O

**Mike Chang: **Whoa dude.. You really just said that? :O

**Noah Puckerman: **.. Berry, I was only kidding..

**Santana ****Lopez: **You've landed yourself in it now, Puckerman.. D:

**Noah Puckerman: **Shutup Satan .. Rach, I wouldn't just marry you for the sex, which I think would be awesome ;) I would marry you because of how amazing the whole of you is. I would count myself as the luckiest guy on Earth :D

**Mercedes Jones: **Awwww! :D

**Kurt Hummel: **Awwww! :')

**Brittany Pierce: **Awwww! :o)

**Mike Chang: **Awwww! ;)

**Santana Lopez: **Awwww! ;'D

**Blaine Anderson: **Awwww! :P

**Quinn Fabray: **Awwww! x'D

**Sam Evans: **Awwww? :S

**Rachel Berry: **Nice save, Noah ;)

**Noah Puckerman: **I'm good like that ;)

**Rachel Berry: **.. And he's back ;)

(^**Artie Abrams, Mike Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang **and 27 others likes this.)

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez: <strong>**Rachel Berry**'s scoring BIG TIME at Breadstixs tonight! Go Berry! ;D We should do this more often Berry!

-Comments-

**Brittany Pierce: **Scoring? I didn't know they let you play football there? :S

**Santana Lopez: **No, Britt. Scoring .. as in dudes, not touchdowns. :)

(^**Quinn Fabray, Brittany Pierce, Mercedes Jones **and 35 others likes this.)

**Brittany Pierce: **Ohhhh .. That makes sense. :D Go Rach!

**Rachel Berry: **It's hardly 'Big Time' scoring, Santana. A couple guys asked me for my number, that's all :)

**Santana Lopez: **Are you serious? 10 guys, Rach! 10 GUYS! :O

**Rachel Berry: **You say that like you expect me to be asked out by girls? :S

**Santana Lopez: .. **Well, I wouldn't say no ;)

**Rachel Berry: **... Thanks? :D

**Santana Lopez: **It's all good Berry ;) Your looking good tonight, who knew you had all those short, tight-ass dresses in your closet? Along with those mega heels I needs to be borrowing sometime soon ;)

(^**Rachel Berry **likes this.)

**Rachel Berry: **Mmmm .. We'll see ;)

(^**Santana Lopez **likes this.)

**Kurt Hummel: **You got it, you show it off Diva! ;) .. Puck's been surprisingly quiet about this whole thing? :S

**Noah Puckerman:** Your giving your NUMBER out to guys? Please don't tell me it's your real one? D:

**Kurt Hummel: **.. I spoke to soon.

(^**Mike Chang, Mercedes Jones, Brittany Pierce **and 36 others likes this.)

**Santana** Lopez: She sure is! To be honest I'm pretty proud! Even though she's pretty oblivious to all those guys ogling her legs and her chest... ;)

**Noah Puckerman: **HELL TO THE NO! _

**Santana Lopez: **HELL TO THE YES, Puckerman! ;)

(^**Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans, Mercedes Jones **and 51 others likes this.)

**Rachel Berry: **Noah, calm down! It's just a little fun! :)

**Mike Chang: **This is getting interesting! Just like in the movies! xD

(^**Sam Evans, Brittany Pierce, Quinn Fabray **and 21 others likes this.)

**Noah Puckerman: **It doesn't sound very fun to me! Those legs of yours belong to _me_; And I don't like to share! :l

**Rachel Berry: **Uhh, I'm sorry! I don't remember officially _signing _my legs over to you! -.-

**Noah Puckerman: **It was an unwritten agreement..

**Sam Evans: **Pass the popcorn.. ;)

(^**Mike Chang, Santana Lopez, Matt Rutherford **and 24 others likes this.)

**Rachel Berry: **An unwritten agreement that was never _made_!

**Noah Puckerman: **Sure it was, your just to busy letting other guys _ogle _ you to remember!

**Brittany Pierce: **But Puck, you do that to Rays' legs all the time..

(^**Blaine Anderson, Mercedes Jones, Artie Abrams **and 53 others likes this.)

**Blaine Anderson: **She has you there, Buddy ;)

**Kurt Hummel: **As one of the _many _eye witnesses, I fully back Brittanys' comment up! All witnesses like this comment! ;D

(^**Sam Evans, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez **and 248 others likes this comment.)

**Noah Puckerman: **Yeah.. Well, .. Well, I'm allowed!

**Rachel Berry: **.. Explain that to me?

**Noah Puckerman: **.. Out of everybody, I've known you for longest! :D

**Rachel Berry: **Not true! Mike lived next to me when I first moved to Lima! ;)

**Mike Chang: **HELL YEAH! Friends since the age of 3! ;) High five! ;)

**Rachel Berry: ***Virtual High Five Through The Screen To Mike*

**Mike Chang: ***Accepts The High Five* .. We're officially awesome.

**Rachel Berry: **We always have been! ;)

**Mike Chang: **Of course ;)

**Noah Puckerman: **Back to the real subject here! You better not be giving out your number to anyone else! :(

**Santana Lopez: **Haha! When she read that she automatically got up and walked over to some guy and got him to give her HIS number! Girl's good! xD

(^**Quinn Fabray, Matt Rutherford, Blaine Anderson **and 74 others likes this.)

**Noah Puckerman: **BERRY!.

**Rachel Berry: **What? You told me not to give my number out to anyone else .. I didn't.

**Noah Puckerman: **But that's not the .. Berry! D:

**Rachel Berry: **;)

**Matt Rutherford: **I REALLY need to come back to McKinley! :'(

**Mike Chang: **You REALLY do dude! There's like .. Something new EVERYDAY! :D

**Santana Lopez: **.. Just like a couple of gossipy old grannies. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez: <strong>The awkward moment when Puck walks into Breadstixs, sits with us, then warns away any guy to walk up to our table..

-Comments-

**Mike Chang: **Really? So it's like a gathering now? I'm totally there! ;D

**Matt Rutherford: **Dude me too! See you there! :D

**Mike Chang: **Sure man! See you there! xD

**Brittany Pierce: **I'll come! :) Hey, can I grab a ride with either of you two? :)

**Matt Rutherford: **Sure Britt, your on my way :)

**Brittany Pierce: **Thanks Matt!:D

**Matt Rutherford: **It's all good :) Anyone need a ride?

**Brittany Pierce: **Yeah, but Matt, I'm already coming with you, remember? :)

(^**Sam Evans, Mike Chang, Mercedes Jones **and 29 others likes this.)

**Matt Rutherford: **I know Britt, I meant did anyone else need a ride? :D

**Brittany Peirce: **Ohh okay! :')

**Mercedes Jones: **Can I take you up on that? :D

**Brittany Pierce: **Take me up on what? :S

**Mercedes Jones: **Not you, Brittany. Matt :) You know? About the ride? :)

**Brittany Pierce: **Ohh yeah! Haha! My bad! :)

**Matt Rutherford: **Haha! And sure Mercedes, I'll be around 10 minutes :)

**Artie Abrams: **It wouldn't be a party without me! I'm on my way yo! :D

**Brittany Pierce: **But Artie, it's not a party. Mike said it's a 'gathering' .. Whatever that is? :S

**Sam Evans: **... Well, I'm totally coming! ;D

**Quinn Fabray: **Sam, can you pick me up please? .. My car's.. Uhh .. broken :l

**Sam Evans: **Sure Quinn! See you in a minute! :D

**Quinn Fabray: **Thanks Sam! :)

**Sam Evans: **.. It's okay :)

**Kurt Hummel: **Your car's broken, huh Quinn? ;) Anyway, me and Blaine are now on our way! :D

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **I'm totally coming! A Glee Evening! :D

**Brittany Pierce: **Yeah! It's like a .. Gleevening! :D

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **A 'Gleevening'? :S

**Brittany Pierce: **Yeah! You know! Like a 'Glee Evening' Except it's a 'Gleevening'! :D

(^**Sam Evans, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mercedes Jones **and 16 others likes this.)

**Santana Lopez: **.. Joy. :l

**Brittany Pierce: **You love us all really, Tana :')

**Santana Lopez: **.. Whatever ;)

* * *

><p><em>A.N: Hahaha! I absolutely love writing these! Especially writing for Brittany! There was a lot of her today; no mentioning ducks, surprisingly! ;D <em>_I was tempted! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it as I enjoyed writing it! Read&Review! :D 3 _


	5. That's just Puckleberry

_Last chapter guys.. It's been a pleasure:')_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones: <strong>Oh. My. God.. I officially feel like I've been hit by a truck; twice. Does anyone know if a hangover can actually _kill _you?.

-Comments-

**Matt Rutherford: **.. I'm pretty sure I'm already dead.

**Santana** **Lopez****: **I would like that comment, but I _really_ don't have the energy right now.. -_-

**Kurt Hummel: **I totally agree with that statement.. Who's idea was it to bring alcohol anyway?:/

**Santana Lopez: **Brittany.

**Brittany Pierce: **Mercedes.

**Mercedes Jones: **Matt.

**Matt Rutherford: **Mike.

**Mike Chang: **Yeah.. Not my greatest idea.. Oh my god; I think I'm going to puke again!..

**Mike Chang: **I'm sick of this now.. 5th time this morning-.-

**Artie Abrams: **HA! Your 'sick' of it? .. Get it?

**Mike Chang: **Totally not the time for puke jokes, dude.

**Artie Abrams: **.. Your no fun.

**Mike Chang: **.. Shutup.

**Quinn Fabray: **Both of you shutup! Your giving me a headache and I can't even hear you!..

**Mercedes Jones: **Okay; changing the subject.. Does anyone know what happened when we left BreadStix?

**Sam Evans: **More like when we were kicked out..

**(^Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce and 5 other people likes this.)**

**Matt Rutherford:** What, you mean after Puck and Rachel were taking body shots off of eachother?.. ;)

**Noah Puckerman: **WHAT? Why can't I remember doing this?:/:/:/

**Artie Abrams: **You were pretty wasted last night.. Well, everyone was. Except me;)

**Santana Lopez: **Yeah Wheels, I don't think you touched a drink last night.. From what I remember?:S

**Artie Abrams: **Yep, didn't even have one drink. Someone had to be sober to make sure one of you guys didn't die from all you were drinking:L

**Sam Evans: **Thanks man, but I don't think you done a very good job. I mean, I think I'm actually dying right now..

**(^Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel, Tina Cohen-Chang and 6 others likes this.)**

**Artie Abrams: **At least I kept you from getting arrested with all the criminal offenses you guys were committing!

**Mercedes Jones:**.. What _did _we do last night?

**Rachel Berry: **Guys.. What are all Mrs. Greenburg's front lawn ornaments doing in my kitchen?:S

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry: <strong>Well, that was awkward..

-Comments-

**Santana Lopez: **What was B?

**Rachel Berry: **Having to return Mrs. Greenburg's ornaments after they were 'mysteriously found in my pool'...

**(^Noah Puckerman, Blaine Anderson, Mike Chang and 19 others likes this.)**

**Brittany Pierce: **I thought you found them in your kitchen Ray?.. :S

**Rachel Berry: **I did, I just had to.. You know what? I'll tell you later:)

**Brittany Pierce: **Okay!:)

**Noah Puckerman: **Berry, Berry, Berry.. Stealing ornaments? tut tut tut;)

**Brittany Pierce:** She didn't steal them silly! She found them in her pool!:D

**Rachel Berry: **Yes Noah.. I found them in my pool; so shutup;)

**Noah Puckerman: **Whatever Berry;) What are you doing today?

**Rachel Berry: **Recovering. You?

**Noah Puckerman: **Same.. You wanna recover together?;)

**Rachel Berry: **You won't listen if I say no, will you?:L

**Noah Puckerman: **You know me too well Berry ;)

**Rachel Berry: **Well then, I guess I can't stop you can I?

**Noah Puckerman: **I'm now coming over:)

**Rachel Berry: **Okay:)

**Azimo Williams: **Yo Lopez, you wanna come recover with me?;)

**Santana Lopez: **No.

**(^Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray and Brittany Pierce likes this.)**

**Azimo Williams: **Feisty; I like it!;)

**Santana Lopez:** Screw you.

**Azimo Williams: **I'd rather you do it for me.. ;)

**Santana Lopez: **Seriously, go away or I'll break your balls.

**(^Sam Evans, Noah Puckerman, Matt Rutherford and Mike Chang likes this.)**

**Matt Rutherford: **And by that, we mean we'll help..

**Azimo Williams: **.. ._.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry: <strong>Had a great movie day with **Noah Puckerman**!:')

-Comments-

**Santana Lopez: **OMG.. JUST GO OUT ALREADY!-.-

**(^Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray, Mike Chang and 523 people likes this.)**

**Rachel Berry:** 523 people? :O

**Noah Puckerman: **523 people.. New record!;)

**Mike Chang: **Dude, I think you should just ask her now..

**Noah Puckerman: **DUDE!.. :O

**Rachel Berry: **What? Ask me what?:S

**Sam Evans: **Come on man, now or never..

**Rachel Berry: **Will someone please just tell me what this is about?..

**Noah Puckerman: **I love you.

**Rachel Berry: **What?..

**Noah Puckerman: **CRAP! I didn't mean to press 'enter'!

**Rachel Berry: **Noah! what's going on?..

**Noah Puckerman: **I urmm.. I..

**Rachel Berry: **You.. Love me?;)

**Noah Puckerman: **Well, yeah but I didn't mean for it to come out like that.. It was supposed to be different and..

**Rachel Berry: **Well, it's a good thing I love you too then, isn't it?;)

**Noah Puckerman: **You don't have to say it back, I totally understand and.. Wait what?

**Rachel Berry: **I said, it's a good think I love you too. ;)

**Noah Puckerman: **Well, yeah I guess so..

**Kurt Hummel: **Don't just sit there; ask her out!

**(^Blaine Anderson, Brittany Pierce, Sam Evans and 28 others likes this.)**

**Noah Puckerman: **Okay Hummel! Don't get your panties in a twist! .. So Rach, do you wanna, you know.. Go out sometime?

**Rachel Berry: **I would love to Noah:')

**Noah Puckerman: **Really? Well, get ready because I'll be over again soon..

**Rachel Berry: **But Noah, I don't really feel like going out today.. :/

**Noah Puckerman: **Who said we're going out? We can create or own fun.. ;)

**Rachel Berry: **Oh okay.. ;)

**Kurt Hummel: **Oh eww, that is just disgusting! Not that I'm not happy for you both but; ewwww...

**Santana Lopez: **Nope, that's just Puckleberry:)

**(^Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray and 321 others likes this.)**

**_ -The End-_  
><strong>


End file.
